Elseworlds Arrow
by RogueAngel82
Summary: An equipment malfunction lands SUPERWOMAN and her Justice League team mates in the Arrow universe. But they don't go through alone. How will Team Arrow and Team Flash deal with these new Heroes and Villains. Superwoman/Arrow/Flash/Legends/Supergirl
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover between my Superwoman. Woman of Steel/Justice League fanfic series and the Arrow/Flash/Supergirl/Legends TV universe. Not long after the 'Invasion' crossover episode. Keep in mind that I stop watching Arrow before season 5, and have gotten really behind on Flash. So, don't expect a lot on current season specific stuff.

Warning: Doctor Who and Star Trek level persuado science.

(If anyone has a problem with a Gender-bent Superman. Let me know (nicely) and if I have time I can rework it into a more canon Superman-Justice League/Arrow crossover at some point.)

 **Elseworlds. Arrow verse**

Earth-21

Central City.

Like all S.T.A.R labs facility around the world, the Central City building was massive. A maze of twisting and turning large white corridors that gleamed in bright lights. Many young researchers over time, had been so thankful for being assigned there. Not only had it been that first S.T.A.R labs facility ever built, it was also one of the smallest. Making the seemingly endless maze of corridors that all these facilities seem to possess, that much easier to travel.

The same could be said about one young research assistant, as she made her way around the winding corridors. Dodging the slower scientist that walk around her and the odd piece of equipment, all the while fighting to keep her grip on the pile of files pressed against her chest.

She glanced down at the heap of files to make sure her grip was still secure. When she looked back up, she almost slammed into the back on someone standing in the middle of the corridor. She stepped to the side to go around him, only to find another person standing there. Taking a step back she looked around, taking in the crowd of people gathering in the corridor. Frowning the young assistant twisted to look between the bodies, trying to see what had caused the hold up.

Her jaw dropped.

His silver chassis gleamed, in the bright lighting. Red lights glowed from the middle of the chest, and from the single jewel like eye. His footsteps sounded like dull thuds that carried down the hallway.

Cyborg made his way down the corridor, his dark human eye was blank and expressionless. He still wasn't comfortable in any S.T.A.R labs building, no matter which one it was. They seemed to be a continual reminder of what had happened to him, and the role one of their scientist had had on it.

His own father.

A softer footstep came up behind him. As Wonder Woman stepped close, she made no move to touch him. Simply offering her nonverbal support.

Thankfully no one stopped them, or attempted to talk to them. The group of scientists instead parted easily to allow them through, still staring as the duo made their way past them and continued down the hall.

A single middle-aged man approached the pair as a while, his glasses gleaming into the light as he smiled brightly at the pair.

"You're here," He said in lieu of greeting them, "Thank you for coming. I'm Doctor Greenway. I'm sorry to call you out on such a bad night."

He was referring to the massive storm front that hit multiple Cities. It was so bad that the League was keeping an eye out for any potential floods.

"The Justice League is ready to help no matter the weather." Cyborg stated as they fall into step with each other. "You said in the message that it urgent."

"Yes, well…" The scientist replied, "We weren't sure what it was. The team thought it better to be safe than sorry. Plus, we have been informed that you possess, much more powerful scanners and sensors then anything Star Labs can provide."

With that minimal explanation the scientist speed ahead, in a rush to get back to his lab.

"You didn't have to come," Cyborg said over his shoulder to Diana, once the man was far enough away. "Green Lantern is half a galaxy away, Aquaman is somewhere beyond the reach of my communicators. Martian Manhunter is off on some solo mission…"

"Your point," Wonder Woman interrupted before he could list the entire League.

"My point is there could have been more important things for you to do, then to accompany me on such a simple task," Cyborg explained, his voice was emotionless.

"I know how you feel about Star Labs Victor," Diana remarked softly stepping closer, "I know you don't like being here. I would not make you face that alone."

He cast a look at her, over his metal shoulder. His express was flat without emotion, but Diana thought she could see gratitude in his single dark eye. He was thankful that she had come with him.

When they finally caught up with the Doctor Greenway, he led them into a large room. It was massive and rounded, the walls tall and white. The ceiling was glass, showing off the impressive storm that was raging outside. But no one was looking up, the attention of every person was focused on the centre of the room.

"What is that," Diana breathed taking a step up to a protective railing. Her blue eyes wide in shock.

Beyond the railing in the centre of the room, as a twisting turning mass of energy. It was constantly turning in on itself, seemly creating a hole into something.

"It's some kind of portal," A nearby scientist explained, as a group of people in lab coats worked on computers and equipment.

"It's a breach," Cyborg stated his red eye glowing brightly, as the stone the centre of his forehead gleamed.

"You know what it is?" A scientist asked excitedly, "What caused it?"

Cyborg shock his head, "I've never seen anything like this before, but my onboard computer is telling me. It's a breach, a rift."

"Too where," Was asked in the same excited tone.

"Too everywhere," Was all Cyborg replied, before anyone could ask any more questions. He turned to the head scientist. "When did this appear?"

"About a year and a half ago," Doctor Greenway admitted, at Diana and Victor's shocked look he continued. "It was small then, and keep appearing and disappearing. We were able to stabilise it, and keep it secure."

"Secure," Wonder Woman's tone was a matched by narrowing eyes, "You don't even know what it is."

"We know it's a breach," Was the defensive reply, "We stabilised it, and it hasn't changed since."

"It would have closed and healed on its own," Cyborg stated stilling staring at the writhing mass. "Instead of letting that happen, you've kept open a doorway into _existence!"_

"I'm started to understand why you don't like it here," Wonder Woman whispered to her companion, "These people are playing as if they were the Gods."

The room flared brightly, as if in response to those comments. The lighting crashing outside the room.

Everyone save Cyborg and Wonder Woman jumped at the sudden brilliance, it faded quickly into darkness and the room seemed to follow. The screens on the equipment went black, and the lighting flickered before the room went dark.

The portal seemed to glow in the centre of the room.

"Just wait," Greenway called, "The generator should kick in." He picked up a wall phone, only to slam it back down when greeted with silence. He look around the still dark room. "Somethings wrong."

"You can say that again," Cyborg called, staring at the still glowing portal. Which had increased in size dramatical.

"The containments down!" Someone screamed, as it continued to grow.

"Everyone out!" Diana ordered, even as the scientist fled the room. She turned to Cyborg. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to try and shut it down." He replied, stepping forward. He raised his hand towards the rift, as advanced Alien computers within worked to shut down the breach. It seemed to fight him, shrinking then growing, before it shrunk down smaller then before.

It was too soon to breathe a sigh of relief though.

As something lashed out and struck him, right before the portal winked out of existence. Cyborg stumbled for a moment, before collapsing forward to his knees grasping his head. His armour's red glow seemed to brighten, as a yell erupted from deep within Victor's throat.

"Victor!" Diana called in concern starting forward. When a sound erupted from Victor's suit, something she had never heard it make before. A high-pitched whining sound, that continued upward before hitting pitches unable to be heard.

The portal flashed into existence again, this time larger and spun with red energy flaring amongst the blue. Its pull was incredible, as everything in the room not nailed down started flying. Wonder Woman's lasso flicked out, wrapping around the still unresponsive Cyborg just as he started moving towards the portal.

She managed to brace herself against the ground, fighting the pull with her considerable strength. The force causing her feet to dig into the concrete flooring. Fighting against the tug on Victor and herself, she thought maybe her chance lay in waiting it out. It might have worked, if the wasn't for another flare of light from Cyborg, and a second portal opened next to the original.

"Oh Hera," She breathed and attempted to brace herself even better. It wasn't enough as her feet started sliding across the ground. Diana pushed off the ground, pulling against the portals grasp with her power of flight. It was unknown if it would have been enough, when large chunk of concrete pulled loose in the chaos collided with her in the air.

Victor entered the portal first and then she went tumbling in after.

She hit the ground on the other side rolling to a stop, and for a moment the was nothing but silence.

"Victor!" She called pushing herself up. She spotted her young friend not too far off, and rushed to his side. He seemed to be coming out of what state he had been in, as he blinked up at her with a slightly dazed dark eye.

"Diana," He said, as if reaffirming that he did recognise her and was wondering why she was there. The memory of what had just happened came back fast, as suddenly he started looking around. "We fall through the breach."

"Yes," Wonder Woman confirmed. "It did something to your suit, and a second portal opened."

"A malfunction," Cyborg explained, closing his eyes as he examined his internal logs. "The energy of the breach effected the comm link I have set up with the League, and the Boomtube network I can use. The second portal most have opened on your comm unit."

"With the League," Wonder Woman repeated, "The portals might affect everyone with the comm units."

"Everyone within range," Cyborg answered flatly, "Yes."

#SC#

Metropolis

Icy water dripped off the end of her nose, the tips of her fingers and the edge of her cape.

All around bright flood light attempted to cut through the murky hazy of the torrents of rain.

"Thanks for the help Superwoman," A man in a security guard uniform stepping up next to her, his clear plastic raincoat as saturated as her own uniform. He however looked more uncomfortable in the rain then she did. "Hell, of a night for it."

Superwoman turned look down over the rail, feeling a droplet of water run along her suits high collar. In the courtyard below a large prison bus, was busy unloading prisoners. Guards moved around them professional, and efficiently despite the bad weather.

Some of the prisoners she recognised.

Her white hair slicked by the rain, seemly unaffected by the icy weather. Killer Frost glared at the guards around her, her wrists pulled together by two glowing cuffs. The standard power negating cuffs used at Striker's Island.

Behind her, a simple metal bed was wheeled out. The thing laying on it, had once been a man. But now all she could see was a metal being. He looked like a metal skeleton.

And he was the reason she was there tonight.

"Star Labs is done with Metallo," The guard stated. "They've given him to us for…. well storage I guess."

Without he's Kryptonite heart Metallo was completely inactive. Unlike the rest of Striker's Island prisoners.

"And the Kryptonite?" Superwoman asked, glancing to the guard beside her. He pointed back to the courtyard, just as a man came out of the bus carrying a small lead lined brief case.

"You can have it, after they finished processing the prisoners," The guard said shooting her a smile, "Like was agreed upon."

She nodded back at him in response.

The guard tilted his head back, blinking up into the rain.

"What about your friend?" He asked, waiting the dark shape circling the island from above.

The roar of engines sounded over the pounding rain, and Superwoman watched as the Batwing made another circuit overhead.

"He's not really a… people person," She said after a moment pause.

"Right," Was the guards only response.

"Bringing one out!" Someone called, as the large metal doors below opened.

Four guards came out, walking a slight blond woman between them. And this was one of the reasons Batman was there. Harley Quinn brightened at the sight of the other prisoners. "Hiya Frosty!" She called, as Killer Frost rolled her silver eyes. "I'm goin' home. Ah home sweet home. I do hope Mr. J's waitin' for me."

"Can I go inside now," Killer Frost kissed at one of the guards.

Suddenly a piercing screaming came from the comm unit her ear, wincing at the unnatural loud noise Superwoman clamped a hand over her ear.

"What the…." Was all she got out, before all hell broke loose.

The mass of energy that spun into existence besides her, was large and glowing a brilliant blue. It seemed more like a blackhole than anything else. As the railing, she was standing on lurched, she grabbed hold of the guard beside her. Another guard start to slide past, and she snatched him up. Flying backwards and away from the twisting portal.

Haley Quinn was used to mayhem, so she was quick to take advantage of the chaos around her. Her flip kick took out one of her guards and separated her from the others.

"Yoink!" she called pulling the metal brief case free of the stunned guards hands, before using it to hit him over the head.

Killer Frost was fighting against the pull of the portal, sliding on the rain slickened ground. When she stumbled over Metallo's fallen body.

"WEEEEEEEE…" The wild yell called her attention just as Harley's flying body slammed to her. Knocking Killer Frost and Metallo towards the portal. "Hiya Frosty!"

Was the last call before the three of them disappeared into the portal.

Superwoman was busy, snatching guards and prisoners before securing them away from the portal. The warped portal flickered once then twice before disappearing. Before the sound of another portal opening, this time in the air above them.

Bruce! She thought in fear before rocketing up to help.

The Batwing was already half engulfed by the time she reached it, having opened basically on top of the plane. She grabbed hold of the wing, spotting Batman fighting his control through rain slicked cockpit glass.

The plane bucked once then twice, fighting the pull. But the portal seemed to twist around them. Superwoman meet Batman's eyes a split second before they were both swallowed into the swirling mass.

It was like diving through a froze lake. But after diving in she was staring back at the surface again.

Her grip on the Batwing never relaxed as she glided the plane down to an empty rocking patch below. Batman waved her off, as the Batwing touched down and Superwoman drifted back. The loud growling of the engine cut off behind, as she looked around.

The star filled night sky above her was strange, given the violent down pour just moments ago. Her hair was still a wet tangled mess, and her cape still dripped on the bone-dry rocks below her.

She looked around, scanning the distance. Metropolis still sat across the water, but it didn't look the same. More than half its buildings where missing, another's still only half complete. Realising where they were standing, she turned a slow circle to look.

The island they were on was Striker's, but there was no prison on it.

"Where are we?" Batman asked as he came besides her.

"I have no idea," She replied honestly.

#SC#

Star City

The street was awash with rivers of water. The rain had lessened from a blinding downpour, to more of a cleansing shower. From a secluded rooftop, Star City presented a watery view.

Two figures stood under shelter against a brick wall. Watching the rain wash over their home city.

Black Canary turned to her male companion with a smile. "Beautiful night," She said brightly, raising a hand to let the rain run over her black glove.

"For a massive storm front, yeah I guess." Green Arrow replied. Pushing his hood back to look up at the heavy clouds above. "Meant to be like this for a couple of days."

Black Canary grinned up at Green Arrow, before stepping out into the rain. She let her head drop back, as her long pale blond hair hang down her back. She opened her arms and spun slowly. Her fishnet clad legs splashing in the rain. Her laugh was so bright and happy, that Green Arrow could help but echo it.

His hand grasped her hips, and pulled her close and into a fast spin.

"What are you doing Pretty Bird?" He asked with a grin. She just smiled back at him reaching up to link her hands behind his head. The met in the middle in a soft kiss, that tasted like rain.

The sudden opening of the swirling portal took them both by surprise.

"Dinah!" Green Arrow yelled as he grasped hold of the blonde's arm, just as they were both pulled through the portal.

They were falling on the other side.

Thankfully both had been doing their jobs for so long, it was almost second nature. Green Arrow grabbed hold of a rappelling arrow and fired it over them, even as Black Canary wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on.

The swung to safety of low building's rooftop.

"What the hell was that," Green Arrow exclaimed looking up at the empty sky they had fallen from.

"Better question," Black Canary called from the edge of the roof, "Where the hell are we?"

He followed her gaze with wide eyes. It was Star City but it wasn't. A large section of it was in ruins. The Queen Industries building wasn't even there.

"Oh this isn't good," Green Arrow muttered.

#SC#

Central City

Running in the rain was a strange experience. Moving so fast that the droplets appeared to hang motionless mid-air. There were so many of them it was impossible to miss them, as they stuck his body and exploded into smaller droplets.

The sudden appearance of the portal in his path was shocking. He had a split second to be thankful that the weather had made the streets deserted. He turned sharply sending water flying as his boot skidded. But he was already caught in its pull.

His feet left the ground, as he was pulled violently through the air. The moment the Flash disappeared into the portal, it winked out of existence.

Rain continued to splash the street in the following silence.

Flash hit the ground of the other side before rolling to a stop. He lay there a moment frowning up at the clear night sky. He climbed to his feet finally, and looked around in a stunned silence. He was in Central City, or at least he thought it was. It was not at the same as he knew it. Buildings were missing, and other were in its place.

"Flash to Cyborg?" He put a hand to his ear, trying to see if he could get in contact with anyone. He got nothing but silence in return, but he tried again. "Flash to Batman… Come on Bats. Flash to anybody."

"Come one guys," He sighed dropping his hands, "Where are you? Better question…. Where am I?!"

#SC#

Killer Frost was wondering whether she was going to shattered her teeth from the force of her clenching. Harley Quinn gave no sign of noticing her companion annoyance, or that are she simply didn't care. As she chatted away, without point or end in sight.

She wondered briefly why she didn't just impale the clown on an icy spike and be done with it. When the sudden tug of their load reminded her. She looked down at Metallo's limp body, as she and her annoying companion had been dragging him away from where ever that portal had dumped them.

Finally having enough, she dropped her hold on his leg and crossed her arms.

"Why am I even bothering with him or you," She huffed, glaring at the blonde who seemed to wilt under the glare. Not long enough it seemed, as she suddenly brightened.

"It's not very nice frosty!" Harley chided waving a finger at her. Killer Frost was tempted to freeze it off.

"We don't know where we are!" She snarled back instead, "Where that portal thing dumped us, or if Superwoman and the Bat are after us."

"Don't worry," Harley replied dropping down beside the metal body they'd been dragging. She tapped a nail on Metallo's skull. "Tin man just needs a heart."

A/N: Please tell what you thought. I'm a bit iffy about this story given how much distance I've put between me and the Arrow TV universe. So if I know people are enjoying it, I know it's worth it.

I picked Earth 21 for Superwoman's world, because it wasn't an obvious one. The Multiverse map of the new 52 universe just lists it as, "A planet where hope and optimism drive human integrity and mankind still strives to reach the stars." I figured it sounded blank enough. Not to mention on the graph it near to Earth 11, which is in fact the Gender Reverse world.

Fun DC fact: Earth-Prime is our Universe in pre-Flashpoint. It was then called Earth-33. Not sure if that changed back in DC Rebirth. In the new 52 Earth-33 sit exact opposite of Earth-0 (main DC universe) on the axis of creation, according to the multiverse map. Right near Earth-21 :P.

 **Superwoman. Last Daughter of Krypton**. Has not been abandoned. In fact, I am still working on it. I am in the process of rewriting it. Check out my AO3 account jessss82, for the new version of it. I will move it back to when I have caught up with the original version.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just a quick note. For the sake of this story the characters of Superwoman Justice League are doppelgangers for their Arrowverse version. Unlike in the main storyline where they are comic/cartoon appearance based… e.g Barry in SW is blond haired, blue eyed. While Barry in Arrowverse is brown hair, green eyed. Oliver Queen in SW is older, than Arrow version. To larger changes, with Wally in Arrowverse is African American, to SW Kid Flash is (will be) based on Young Justice Wally, with red hair and green eyes.

So just in this story, the doubles look like the Arrowverse version.

Earth - 1

Central City.

Cisco Ramon was hard at work. His concentration intense, as he focused with unwavering determination on his task. With a slow and deliberate delicate touch, he reached out to put the final touch on his work.

The next pen balanced between his nose and his lip.

Movement caught the corner of his eye and he glanced over to spot Caitlin leaning against the computer terminal with an arched eyebrow. His pursed lips relaxed scattering pens around him.

"Yes?" He asked keeping his voice even.

"Bored?" She asked, her voice just as even.

As always, he broke first, sitting up in his chair. "Yes!" He cried pushing his hands into his long hair, before looking up at Caitlin. "Not asking for like a mega attack or something just you know something!"

Just then an alarm started to sound around the lab.

"Something like that?" Caitlin questioned looking around.

"Ok that's kinda freaky." Cisco replied even as he went to work on his computer.

"What's happening?" She asked as she moved around the computers to stand next to him.

"Give me a sec…" He muttered before breathing. "Oh no way…."

"What?" Caitlin asked concerned. "What is it?"

"Breaches." Cisco informed gesturing to the main computer screen as an image of Central city came up with red flashing circles. "Multiple Breaches! Two are in Central City."

"Multiple Breaches!" Caitlin cried, she took a moment before asking. "Like what happened with Zoom?"

She was referring to what had happened over a year and a half ago. When multiple breaches had opened between their Earth and a parallel one. The multiple entry points into their world had helped Zoom to bring his meta army over. Plus, their own adventures in Earth-2 had left deep scars in Caitlin.

"We don't know that," Cisco said in a comforting tone. "We don't even know what world they connect to. If they even connect to anywhere. I'm getting weird readings off them. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Is that why you're not…" She wiggled her fingers at him.

"Vibing?" He filled in, "I dunno. It's not an exact science."

Something seemed to spook him as he sat back from the computer. "Ehhh Caitlin. One of the breaches. It's _in the building_." He whispered the last part pointing to the ground.

Caitlin looked around as if half expecting a swirling gaping hole to the multiverse would appear right in front of them, when nothing became apparent she turned to give Cisco a nervous look. She stated more than asked. "We need to find it don't we."

###

It wasn't your cliché horror movie scene with a rundown hallway half lit with flickering lights. The S.T.A.R labs corridor was the same pristine white they had always been. The lighting while dim wasn't flickering or too faint to see by.

But still Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow moved down the corridor as if expecting a jump scare at every doorway they past.

"I still think we should call Barry," Caitlin hissed into Cisco's ear, huffing a little when he waved her off. Probably more creeped out by the sensation then the comment.

"It's fine. It's fine." Cisco repeated, the second one more to himself. "We don't even know if anyone came through. It might just be a breach."

"A breach with unknown factors," Caitlin muttered, she was pretty sure Cisco had heard her, but he gave no response. She froze suddenly grabbing hold of the back of Cisco's shirt and whispered. "What is that?"

The whirling sound of machinery and the repeated heavy thud of footsteps echoed down the forked corridor ahead of them. It felt like and age before a figure appeared from around the corner. A silver metallic body gleamed in the low lighting, a red glow seemed to emanate from its body.

Cisco made a weird squawking sound, before crying out "Terminator!"

The metal head turned towards them, revealing a dark skinned human face. A single dark eyebrow frowned at them.

"Seriously?" The metal man asked.

Cisco swayed slightly, eyes flickering as he wheezed. He breathed out finally. "Robocop."

The solo human dark eye seemed to roll at them. Before he turned on his large metal foot to face Cisco and Caitlin. "Where am I?"

"S.T.A.R Labs," Caitlin called softly over Cisco's shoulder, shrinking back as that dark eye and the glowing red one moved to look at her.

"I know that," The stranger replied, "I meant what Earth?"

"What Earth…ohhh." Cisco realised, pointing to the ground and telling the visitor. "Earth 1. This is Earth 1."

"One," The metal man repeated, "You named it yourself?"

Cisco cleared his throat remembering the multiple conversations that he had, had with Earth 2 Harrison Wells about team Flash calling their own Earth, Earth 1.

"It's complicated." Cisco replied finally. "Who are you? What Earth are you from?"

"I am Cyborg." The metal stranger replied.

"That you are." Cisco replied in no small amount of awe.

Cyborg ignored him, as he seemed to gaze off into the distance.

"Ehhhh…. you okay there man?" Cisco asked after sharing a look with Caitlin.

"My com unit is down," He informed them, "I'm accessing wireless networks, attempting to see if any of my team came through as well."

"The other breaches," Caitlin stated.

"How many opened?" Cyborg questioned,

"Two in Central City," Cisco answered, "More opened in other cities."

"So more of your team might have come through?" Caitlin asked, unsure of how she felt about the fact. "So, you might not be alone?"

"I'm not alone," Cyborg corrected, turning to face down the other corridor.

Lighter footsteps echoed as a new figure appeared. She was tall, long black hair hanging down her back and over a bright red bustier. The golden trim gleamed in the low light.

"This place is abandoned," the woman said to Cyborg. She turned to face Caitlin and Cisco revealing a beautiful face and a golden diadem. "Not completely though, it seems."

"Greetings," The darkhaired beauty said smiling, "I am Diana. But people call me Wonder Woman."

"I'm …. I'm … I'm." Cisco tried unable to complete the sentence as his brain seemed to quit on him.

"Caitlin," Caitlin introduced herself quietly, "This is Cisco."

"CISCO!" Cisco shouted, jumping on the name. Not even noticing as Caitlin flinched at the loud sound. "Me Cisco, I'm Cisco. Hello Cisco."

Wonder Woman and Cyborg exchanged a look, and Caitlin finally stepped out from behind Cisco. No doubt realising that she might need to take the lead while Cisco's brain rebooted.

"Maybe we should move this conversation some place else," Caitlin said, before looking at Cisco, "And it might be time for us to call in our…. friend."

###

Metropolis 

Bruce was half buried in the guts of the Batwing. Attempting a field repair on whatever the trip through that mutated boomtube slash portal had caused it.

He'd pushed his cowl back too after Superwoman had helped move the Batwing to a more secluded part of the woodland around Metropolis.

But not the Metropolis they knew.

A soft thud of two bright red boots landing nearby had him looking up. Superwoman looked…well disturbed. Her face was pale, and her lips pursed, as they usually did when she was clenching her teeth. Which she only did when she was stressed about something. Her blue eyes kept flicking the direction of the city, the glow of not-Metropolis visible in the distance.

"It's not just Metropolis that is different," She informed him, inhaling sharply "Other Cities are different too…some are not even there." She looked around, no doubt scanning the distance far beyond what any person could see, aided or unaided. "The world is different…where are we?"

"Facts," Bruce stated wiping the grease off his hands as he walked along the wing of is plane. "We were pulled through a portal. The world around is different from the one we know. Therefore, it's not our world. Is it some kind of recreation of another world? But given the size and population…would be difficult. Or is it, a parallel world?"

"Parallel world." Superwoman echoed.

"A theory that might just be in the process of proven fact." Bruce stated, moving to jump down from the Batwing. "We need a more in-depth study, and to see if there were any other portals, and if any other members of the League were pulled in."

"Coms aren't working so….," Superwoman replied stepping back and getting ready to take off. "I'll do a closer sweep."

"No," Bruce replied moving forward as if his closeness could prevent her from taking off should she chose to. "We don't know anything about this world. It could be hostile, there could be someone here that could match you. There could be another you."

"Another me," She repeated, licking her lips and looking up into the sky. Unable to think about what it might be like to find another person just like her. It just seemed too foreign. "Okay. So, what then?"

"We do this my way," Bruce simply replied.

###

Star City

Spartan paused on the street looking up to the rooftops over him. The night was calm and mostly silent. Completely different from the reports they had received, that not that long ago it was as if the sky itself had been torn open.

He turned to watch Green Arrow step up behind him scanning the buildings as he had just been doing.

"Are you sure this is the place," The archer growled out.

"Reports say people were seeing strange lights in the sky right above exactly where you are standing," Felicity's voice said over their coms.

"Well what ever it is, it's gone now," Spartan informed her.

"We need to get on the roof," Green Arrow ordered.

###

They split up as they searched the rooftop.

Diggle making his way slowly across the roof, not a hundred percent sure as to what he was looking for. But had summed it up to anything basically covered with 'weird shit', as the police report had stated.

He hugged the brick wall, his gun out and ready.

He stepped around the corner and paused. Green Arrow was standing across the roof from him, his hooded head facing out to look at the city. Dig glanced over his shoulder in the direction he swore he saw Oliver go, then back at the archer in front of him.

"Hey man, where did you come from?" He called. But even as the words came out, Dig started noticing things that were different. The mans suit was different, the green colour brighter. His quiver was larger, covering more of his back then Oliver's. As his hooded head turned, Dig spotted a blond pointed goatee. Scruffy as Oliver's face got, Dig was pretty sure his friend didn't suddenly sprout a beard while he wasn't looking.

He dropped into a firing stance before he finished thinking, that this was not Oliver.

"Don't move!" He shouted pointing his gun at the stranger. The unknown archer spun knocking an arrow, with a speed he'd only ever seen with Oliver. It didn't sit while with him, making him think that this man was more than just a simple copycat.

"You picked the wrong man to copy. Believe me." Spartan called, trying to ignore every instinct that said this man was in fact Oliver.

"Copy?" The mimic repeated. his voice was surprisingly light, not the gravelly tone Oliver favoured.

"Who are you!" Oliver's familiar growl demanded, as he appeared on the raised part of the roof above them.

"What the…" The copy said at the sight of Green Arrow. He actually sounded confused, which didn't make any sense.

"I'm not going to ask again!" Green Arrow demanded, his growl deepening into a more menacing snarl.

"Seriously?!" The look-alike managed. "You got it all wrong. If you're going to copy me at least get it right. Who do you think I am _Batman_?"

"Batman," Dig muttered in confusion.

"Copy you!" Green Arrow shouted sounding confused and mad about it. "You're the one copying me!"

"Okay this is getting weird." The copy said sounding just as confused as they were. He lowered is bow slightly and took half a step forward. It was apparently half a step too far. Oliver had bow up and aimed at his copy, while Dig aimed again with his handgun. The other archer followed, his bow also aimed back at them.

Suddenly a black figure was beside Diggle, knocking his gun from his grasp and sending him to the ground with a sweeping kick. The copy fired his arrow, but his aim was way off. At least that's what Diggle thought when the arrow exploded in a white flash mid-air.

Oliver who had been rolling out of way, still growled slightly as the bright light blinded him. He came up onto his knee, pushing himself to his feet ready to fire at the pretender. When he froze.

Standing between Oliver and Dig was a woman. With a black suit and blond hair. She was also a ghost.

"Laurel?" Oliver breathed in shock. Dig wasn't much better, as he lay on the ground mouth open.

But Laurel seemed to give them a strange look, before glancing back at the look-alike.

"You okay," She asked, and Oliver gave a shuddered breath at the familiar sound of her voice.

"Fine," The mystery archer replied. "It's just been a weird night."

"Laurel," Oliver repeated dropping down to her level, so he could talk to her face to face. He noticed the way she dropped into a fighting stance and stopped his advance. "How are you here? Laurel you died…."

"Died?" She repeated, frowning as she looked between the two archers. "Why do you keep calling me Laurel?"

It was then Dig and Oliver noticed the difference between this woman, and the one they had lost. The suit was different, the hair was different. She wasn't even wearing a mask. But it was Laurel. Oliver knew it, he looked at her, and he knew it was Laurel.

He stepped forward, reaching up to pull his hood off. Yanking his mask down to his neck. Laurel's jaw dropped, with wide eyes she glanced between Oliver and the other archer.

"What…." She breathed, even as the look-alike stepped forward pulling his own hood back. Revealing Oliver's face with a blond beard.

"Well. This makes a weird night weirder." Bearded Oliver said with a shocked laugh.

"What the hell is going on?!" Diggle demanded.

###

Flash circled the city once, then another three times just to be sure.

This was not his city.

It looked like it, slightly. There were faint echoes of it. But it wasn't the city he protected, the city he lived in.

He had no idea what was going on. His com unit was dead, he had no way of contacting his teammates. He had been about the check out some of the other cities when a near by car slammed into another car.

It was in fact blocks away, but to him everything was nearby.

The crash was seemingly frozen when he arrived, one car still hanging mid-air. As he sped around pulling people out of danger. When another figure appeared in the speed force with him. Dressed similar to him, in head to toe red. The two speedsters looked at each other before running off to the outskirts of town.

They came to a stop and faced each other, circling on the empty road.

"Who are you," The newly arrived speedster questioned.

"I'm the Flash." He replied, gesturing to himself as if to say, 'who else'.

"No," The other answered slowly. "I'm the Flash."

"Pretty sure I'm the Flash," Barry replied, smiling as he introduced himself. "Fastest man alive!"

The new speedster made a soft sound of realisation and reached up to rub the edge of his mask around his eye. "Ok, this is going to sound weird." He said finally, "Did you happen to run through a portal of some kind?"

"Oh yeah," Barry replied in realisation, clicking his fingers.

"I hate to tell you this," The other Flash said as gently as he could. "But I don't think you're on your Earth anymore."

"Say what?" Barry questioned.

"You fell through a breach I think," The other Flash explained. "Could be time travel. But you kind of look like me. So possible Doppelganger. And I once accidently travelled to another world, while trying to get faster."

"Doppelganger," Barry repeated, before stating in realisation. "Parallel Earth," He turned looking around with full awareness now. "Oh wow."

"Look. My team," The other Flash stated gesturing back to the city. "We have some experience with this kind of thing."

###

"Why am I even staying with you," Killer Frost hissed, as Harley worked over Metallo's body. "And how the hell do you know what to do with him. You grabbed his case in the chaos."

"When ya hang wit Mr. Jay for long enough, you learn to be quick on your feet." Harley laughed, her tongue poking out the corner of her lips as she concentrated. "Puddin' is buddies with Luthor, sooooo… we found out all about Metal boy here."

"Does Luthor know you and Joker found out about his projects?" Killer Frost asked in curiosity. She got a non-committal hum and shrug in reply.

"Worked out well for us," Quinn sung, as she finally clicked the chunk of Kryptonite into place. She lent over staring into metal eyes as they slowly lit up. "Wakey Wakey sleepy head!"

"We have so many fun things to do."

TBC

A/N Omg Has it really been so long since I started this story? I just posted and left it….

While to be fair, I wasn't completely sure about this story. Truthfully, I needed to know people would actually read it before I continued. So, thank you to everyone that did review, fav or follow. I'm still iffy about it. But if it continues to get attention, I'll continued to give it attention too.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Earth-1

Central City

Caitlin wasn't going to admit to anyone, except maybe Cisco. How much these new arrivals freaked her out. It was nothing they had done, if anything the two of them had seemed quite nice. If a bit quiet, especially in the case of Cyborg. But they were truthfully, rather unnervingly intimidating.

Cyborg was well a _cyborg_. She didn't want to think about the level of technology, both mechanical and biological, that was required not only to build but to keep someone like him alive. She could tell Cisco was having the same thoughts, as he stared at the visitor with an intense awed filled gaze.

Wonder Woman was something else entirely. The woman looked like she'd stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine. Caitlin wondered briefly what kind of fashion magazine that would be, as she took in the woman's armour and weapons. Cisco seemed to be shooting the obvious warrior strange looks that boarded on dreamy.

The two of them had claimed a spot in the S.T.A.R labs command room and hadn't moved since.

She stood besides Cisco at the computer bank and tried to call Barry. Tried to, because the moment she reached for the comm system a gust of wind came that scattered paper and sent her hair flying. A usual signal that Barry had just arrived.

"Hey guys" He greeted, but what ever else he was going to say was lost when he spotted the two guests. He seemed to do a double take, eyes wide as he turned back to his friends. Cisco gave a sympathetic half smile and a shrug. Barry glanced back at the new faces. "Who are your friends?"

Cyborg and Wonder Woman exchanged looks. He spotted the armoured woman mouth something to the cyborg that looked like 'Barry?' to which the metal man seemed to shrug.

"Flash," Cisco spoke up, "These guys are travellers…from a parallel Earth."

"Oh!" Flash exclaimed in realisation, "Like the other Flash!"

"Other Flash?" Caitlin asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I ran into another Flash. I thought he'd come through by mistake, like I did when I travelled to Kara's world. But…." Flash trailed off, before looking around the room. "Hey! Where did he go?"

Just then a second gust of wind and a burst of light came as a second Flash appeared in front of them. He was dressed similar to their Flash, but different as well. Not as dissimilar as Jay's Flash outfit had been. The red of his suit was brighter, with more yellow bolts decorating it.

"Sorry," The new Flash said. "I was exploring. Man, this place is different! This is so weird!"

"Yeah. I've been in your shoes before." Earth-1 Flash said, "It's a bit…. strange."

It was then the other Flash noticed Cyborg and Wonder Woman.

"Hey guys," He called before speeding over, "You came through too. Wait! You are my guys? Not some more weird doppels?" He asked gesturing to the other Flash in the room.

"Hello Flash," Wonder Woman replied with a small smile, "Yes we came through a portal to this world also."

"Yeah where the hell did that portal come from?" Flash asked his teammates.

"It was my fault," Cyborg stated morosely even as Wonder Woman made a sound of disagreement. "There was a breach at the S.T.A.R Labs in our Central City it affected my suit somehow. Hijacked my comm network I have set up with the others. It corrupted and overload my ability to create Boomtubes."

"Boomtubes?" Cisco said repeating frowning at the unfamiliar word.

"Later," Wonder Woman said as she stepped closer to Cyborgs side. "It wasn't your fault. It was a freak accident that was brought on by scientists playing as if they were the Gods."

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged looks, it seemed S.T.A.R Labs had a history of that the Multiverse over.

"So how many portals opened?" Earth-1 Flash asked looking between Cyborg and Cisco, the two most likely to know the answer.

"The portals were created using my comm and Boomtubes," Cyborg commented, "I have fair distance capability with my comm system but it's dependent on location. Bottom of the ocean or off planet is too far."

"Off planet?" Cisco repeated in shock.

"So, a few team members would be out of range," The visiting Flash started, crossing his arms.

"Off planet!" Cisco repeated louder, "You have team members that leave the planet?"

"Yes," Wonder Woman replied simply, and just when Cisco felt he couldn't get more stunned she added. "Regularly."

"Do you…do you have ships?" Cisco asked in wide eyed awe.

"Some," Cyborg answered shrugging his metal shoulders with a whirl of machinery. "But not everyone needs them."

"You have people that fly up there…regularly." Cisco stated just to make sure. "With out the use of spaceships…which you have anyway."

"Guys," He said softly to his friends, as he slumped into his computer chair. "I'm getting world envy."

"So how many were in range?" Caitlin ever the practical mind asked, said pulling the conversation back into point.

"Other then those here," Cyborg answered, "Four others. Usually located in Metropolis, Gotham and Star City."

"Star City!" Earth-1 Flash exclaimed before sharing a look with Caitlin and Cisco. "We know some people there, we should probably give them a call…. Just in case."

###

Earth-1

Metropolis

Doing things Bruce's way involved less skulking on rooftop and terrorizing people then she had expected. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

The small park was empty given the time of night. Faintly lit with seemingly random placed lighting. The city gleamed in the moonlight and glowing windows. It was Metropolis, but at the same time it wasn't. The buildings she recognised, but the city itself was different. After she had appeared in her own Metropolis, the city had changed. It had embraced her appearance and reinvented itself as 'The City of Tomorrow'.

This Metropolis had never done that. It was unsurprising, considering this world didn't have a Superwoman.

While thinking of familiar things, looking differently. She glanced to her left to person sitting beside her on the park bench. The man sitting besides her, was someone you'd look over in a crowd. Surprising considering who he really was. He flicked his way through an abandoned newspaper, completely unconcerned by her staring. He knew she was, there was no way he wouldn't have.

Bruce Wayne hidden in plain sight.

His handsome face almost unrecognisable under the scruff. The faded, plain outfit hid his build. He looked so different, and it was throwing her off more then the city around her.

She herself had reverted to her Claire Kent outfit. The woollen vest and pantsuit outfit she favoured while working as a reporter. Her long black hair pulled into a sloppy bun.

She looked down at the newspaper. They had managed to find out a bit about the new world. It wasn't the chaos filled disaster world they had feared. It was surprising similar to their own. But there were differences.

There was no League here. No Superwoman or any alien, Kryptonian or otherwise. There was a Bruce Wayne in Gotham, but no mention of a Batman. There was a Green Arrow in Star City and Flash in Central. With a few shattered reports of some other masks around. S.T.A.R Labs a world spanning research organisation in their own world, was barely existent in this one. Save for a single lab in Central City, that now seemed to be a museum.

"So, what now?" She asked after a moment. She tilted her head to look at her companion. "We know there's no other Super's here. Very few hero's even."

"We need to figure out what brought us here, and how to get back home," Bruce replied. At least his voice was the same, she noted with a sigh. "I'm going to try and get the Batwings computer operational, see what I can find."

"I'm going to do a sweep," Claire said climbing to her feet and pointing upwards. "See if Harley, Killer Frost or…..Metallo have made any appearances."

"Be careful." Bruce replied giving her a concerned look, "This isn't our world. It is still largely unknown. So try not the be seen."

"Got it," She sighed, "Probably a good idea. You be careful too. I'll check back in with you in a bit."

And with that she shot into the sky.

###

Earth-1

Metropolis

"There is nothing in this world that even resembles fun," Harley whined pushing her computer chair so hard it rolled back into the opposite wall. "Oof."

She tumbled on the ground, pigtails flying wildly before she settled on the floor on her backside and pouted.

Killer Frost watched her out of the corner of her eye before sighing. "I'm probably going to regret asking but… what are you going on about?"

"I did a computer search for people we know," Harley explained gesturing wildly to the computer in the small office building they'd broken into. Before huffing and crossing her arms. "But there's nobody there. There's no Bat's or Boy Wonder. Pengy or Catwoman. No Ivy! There's no Puddin!"

"How about any of the other capes?" Killer Frost asked. Instead of doing what she really wanted and make a joke about a world without pudding. It was a well-known fact, joking around with Gotham clowns was no good for the health.

Still pouting Harley shook her head. "Just a couple here and there. Mostly the fast guy, Flash. And that stupid Batman wanna be, the arrow guy."

"That's good," Killer Frost remarked. "If this world doesn't have as many 'heroes' it's less problems for us to worry about. We just have to deal with the ones that came after us…. if they even did."

"You mean Bats and Sups?" Harley said after a moment, sounding remarkably 'knowledgeable'. "Believe me they did."

"Okay," Killer Frost said slowly before gesturing to the prone form of Metallo. "How long before he finishes powering up. I've been lugging his heavy metal ass since we came through that portal."

Harley looked over at the metal figure then back at Killer Frost and shrugged.

"I thought you said you knew how to fix him!" Killer Frost bit out.

"And you believed me?" Harley gasped sounding stunned and bit delighted about the fact. Killer Frost snarled at her, icicle's forming around her hands as the temperature in the room plummeted.

Harley rolled her eyes, before singing "Chill out Frosty."

###

Earth-1

Star City

Diggle had seen Oliver go through multiple different emotions in the years he'd known him. The man had been through hell and had come out a chipped jagged weapon. He'd seen him stunned, sad, mournful and scared. He had never really seen him broken before, not until this night.

And it was all because of a ghost.

Diggle himself was having a hard time at the sight of Laurel in front of him. And he wasn't the one with the longest history with her. Even though Oliver and Laurel had never gotten back together, and had she lived he wasn't even sure they ever would have. He knew Oliver had loved her. They all had loved her, and they all had lost her.

Now she was standing there in front of them, looking healthy and full of life. And it didn't make any sense.

"Laurel," Oliver managed again, he'd past white now and was starting to look a little grey.

"I've gone by a few names," Laurel remarked flicking her long pale blond hair over her leather clad shoulder. "But I don't think Laurel was one of them."

"I dunno," The Green Arrow looking man, and wasn't that another issue all together, stated sending the woman a fond smile. "It's kinda cute."

"Watch it Robin Hood." The Laurel double replied with a smile of her own.

"Seriously guys," Diggle huffed finally. "What is going on here!"

"That is a very good question." The other Green Arrow replied, reaching a hand up to his ear. "I can't reach any of the others. Can you?"

He looked to Laurel, who copy his attention reaching for her ear. "I can't reach the rest of the team."

"Who are….?" Whatever Oliver had been about to say was cut off when Felicity's voice sounded over their comms.

"Hey guys. I just got a weird call from Cisco," She said into their ear pieces. "Something about parallel world and doubles possibly running around. Have you seen anything weird?"

Diggle and Oliver both looked at each other, then back at the double and the ghost in from of them.

"You could say that."

###

Earth-1

Metropolis

Stan was a small-time crook that dreamed of making it big. That was why he'd chosen Metropolis as his home. It might have been a no where city, run by greedy rich guys that took all the money and left nothing for the little guy. But at least you didn't have to worry about any hero sweeping in.

His boys were unwinding, sprawled around the converted warehouse base. The place had probably been someone's meal ticket, but had been dried out like every where else in this city.

"Nice place you have here," The voice was eerie. It was obviously female, but it was disturbing in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. Or maybe it was the malice that was dripping from it.

The group spun around to watch the new comer stroll into the midst without care. Her appearance was as strange as her voice. Her lips were dark blue, and her hair white. Her eyes however silver, gleaming glowing silver. She smirked, dark lips pulling upward. "Nice, in a somewhat cliché kind of way."

"Who the hell are you?" Stan demanded, pulling his gun. "How the hell did you find us?"

"Followed one of your goons," Her dark smile widened. "We are taking over."

"We….?"

A second figure appeared, a tumbling flash of red and black turning backflips around the room. Giggling like a two-year-old on a sugar rush with pigtails. As quickly as she appeared she was amongst his men, sweeping through them with spiral kicks and some definitely below the belt moves.

"Bitch," He snarl and moved to point his gun from the freak to the weirdo. Only for the white-haired woman to gesture at him. Her hands seemingly to start steaming.

Ice. Freezing cold and hard formed around his hand. His yell of pain and fear was cut short when the white haired woman was suddenly in front of him. Yanking his head down to meet her lips. He barely felt the cold this time as it entered him, freezing everything in its path.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Killer Frost calmly stepped over the mans body, turning her attention on the remaining thugs. The ones Harley was half sitting on.

"I hope you boys are smarter than he was," She remarked, "Now…. who wants a job?"

###

Earth-1

Central City

Cisco and Cyborg stayed behind to work on the computers. Searching for any mention of other portals opening. Well truthfully, Cyborg did the searching while Cisco stood and stared in shocked awe at the speed the other man searched through files. Wonder Woman stayed with them, watching the two of them work with a small amused smile.

The two Barry's went for a walk around S.T.A.R labs corridors. The only reason they didn't complete the tour in a few seconds was because Caitlin went with them. At some point one of the Flash had pulled down his hood, she wasn't truly sure which one did it first. But she wasn't surprised, such a decisive move of trust was so very…Barry.

Now there were two of them walking side by side ahead of her. Talking about things only Barry's and Flash's would know or understand.

They both seemed so happy about it too.

"Oh wow! You have your own race track!" The visiting Barry's voice echoed back to her, as they turned the corner into the speed lab. "Oh…. Hi."

Caitlin leant around the two Barry's to see who they were greeting, only to smile at the sight of Wally and H.R in the middle of the speed lab. They both broke off their conversation and turned to look at the new comers. Both their gaze flicking from one Barry to the other.

"Doppelganger?" H.R guessed using one of his drum sticks to gesture in one of the Barry's direction.

"Yeah," Both Barry's answered together.

"I'm Barry obviously," The visitor Barry said with a small wave, "And you guys are?"

"You don't know me?" H.R asked using his drum stick to gesture to his face. At Barry's negative, he shrugged and introduced himself. "H.R Wells."

"Wally West," The young man beside him stated, still looking from one Barry to the other. As if he wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. Caitlin reasoned he probably wasn't, she wasn't completely sure herself. Dimensional travel had course more than enough damage to their team.

"West?" The new Barry repeated, turning his attention completely on Wally taking in his appearance as if scanning him, comparing him. "West as in…. Iris?"

The faint red dusting across the visiting Barry's nose was actually comforting in its familiarity. Caitlin made an amused sound and shook her head in fondness.

"I guess somethings are the same the multi-verse over."

###

It had taken some doing to get them to fully trust each other. Well maybe not trust each other, Diggle thought shooting a glance at a sullen Oliver beside him. More like it had taken some doing just to get them not to attack each other.

Cisco's word had helped. Felicity had hooked the S.T.A.R labs tech into their comms to explain the situation. Someone named _Cyborg,_ of all things, had spoken to the two new/old faces.

"Dimensional travel and Doppelgangers," Dig muttered to Oliver, "Ever since Flash appeared…. Man, I remember when my life was normal" He thought for a second before adding "Somewhat."

Oliver merely grunted in response, a shadow on his face from more than just his hood. Dig glance back at the source of his friend's mood.

The double of himself must have thrown him, but the double of Laurel seemed to have wounded him. He didn't know if it was the sight of her that had brought up the guilt he obviously still felt regarding their own Laurel. Or was it the sight of her happy and alive when they had lost her.

Knowing Oliver, it was probably both.

The side hidden door to the Lair opened quietly, and Oliver and Diggle stepped through to guide the blind folded duo into the basement. The blindfold was more symbolic than anything else. It wasn't as if the two of them couldn't remove it whenever they wanted. Not that it mattered, he'd overheard Cyborg tell the two that he had a lock on their location. He could still hear Felicity's small huff of indignation that came with that information. But even the illusion of security seemed to make Oliver happy.

"Hey guys," Felicity said as she walked over to greet them. She completely ignored Oliver's unhappy look. He was no doubt annoyed that she had chosen to stay when he'd told her not to.

"You guys can take those off now," Dig said to the newcomers, ignoring Oliver as his glare switched from Felicity to himself.

Oliver clenched his jaw and took a sharp breath before ordering. "Do it,"

The two removed their blindfolds without fuss and seemed to start scanning their new surroundings the moment they could. Felicity despite having been warned still gasped at the sight before her.

"Laurel…." She managed, blinking against sudden tears.

"Well… kind of," The double said with a shrug, "My middle name is Laurel. But I usually go by Dinah."

"Dinah," Oliver repeated, and it seemed as if he'd grabbed onto the difference as a grounding effect. Another sign that this wasn't the woman they'd lost.

It seemed to both help and make it hurt even more.

Felicity took a moment to gather herself, stepping back to gesture to the lair. "Welcome to the Arrowcave!"

"I thought we weren't calling it that anymore?" Dig remarked. Oliver ignored them, as he walked off into the lair. He noticed that the archer hadn't put down his bow yet.

"Arrow…. _cave_? Laurel or rather Dinah repeated before shooting her companion a laughter filled look.

"Oh, shut up," The other Oliver laughed back, before leaning in to whisper something. Diggle thought he heard something along the lines of 'Not telling' something to 'Hal'.

Despite not knowing the cause it was still good to here the sound of Laurel's laughter in the lair again.

A/N:

Green Arrow in the comics has been accused multiple time of being a Batman copy, and not only that a bad Batman copy. Especially by Harley. Despite his complaints that they are nothing alike. I thought it was funny that this Harley would have that opinion, coming into a world were Green Arrow obviously _**is**_ a very badly done Batman copy.


	4. Chapter 4

Earth-1

Central City

It was a rare occurrence that Oliver would leave Star City. Save for the occasional world saving and running away from things that where too painful. But in the face of his own doppelganger and Laurels ghost, there was no hesitation for him to follow the group to Central City. If it also got them out of his home city and his base, that was a plus for him too.

The whole thing was too much like a punishment. Showing him Laurel alive and happy, not to mention still with him. Or rather a version of him. It was a tease of what might have been, had things gone very, very differently.

So yes, Oliver was more than happy to leave Star City. If it meant he could stop looking at a vision of what might have been.

As they arrived at their Central City compatriots base, Oliver watched as Felicity rushed forward to cheerfully greet Cisco and Caitlin in the S.T.A.R Labs control room. The other worlds Oliver and Laurel, or Dinah as she had asked to be called, moved over to greet their own teammates.

That was when the Star City group froze at the sight of the new faces. There was polished metal that shone in the harsh lab lighting. Coming from both a shining silver body and a gleaming golden armour. Felicity trailed off her happy chatter to stare in awe at the new people.

"Who…?" The question remained unfinished as if Felicity no longer had the thought process available to complete it. Luckily the point got across.

"This is Cyborg and Wonder Woman," It was Dinah that introduced her teammates, gesturing to each person. Cisco and Caitlin's attention came to Black Canary, the woman with Laurel's face.

"Another Laurel Lance doppelganger?" Caitlin asked faintly, as her face paled slightly.

"I guess so," Cisco replied just as softly, looking just as thrown.

"Hey," Barry greeted appearing at Oliver's shoulder. The archer watched as a second Flash appeared next to the dimensional travellers. His jaw tensed at yet another person joining the unknown ranks.

"Seriously Barry," Oliver hissed quietly to his friend, "Where did they come from?!"

"What we can work out is, that there was a breach between our worlds. Someone from their world was experimenting with it, when it…well pulled them in." Barry explained, glancing across the room at 'them'. "Something happened then, some kind of malfunction with their teleporter. It opened multiple breaches and pulled them all in."

"Teleporters huh?" Oliver repeated blankly.

"I keep telling myself, I'll get used to all this strangeness," Dig said flatly, "Then something like this happens. Seriously man! What the hell?!"

"They're just here until we can make sure no one else came through," Barry continued to explain, "Then we can send them home."

"There may be more?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"Chances are… yeah." Barry gave an uncomfortable positive, obviously reading Oliver's darkening tone.

"I don't like this," Oliver declared, finally giving voice to his rising paranoia. "Do you trust them? Do you even know who else came through?"

Barry's mouth worked but he had no answers. But Oliver wasn't done with his questions.

"Do you even know what they're capable of?"

"Cyborg is really awesome with …computers." Barry stopped at Oliver's unimpressed look. "No, not really."

"Send Cisco and get Kara," Oliver ordered as he turned to look at the visitors. The armoured woman seemed to arch an eyebrow at him, as she gave him an accessing look. "I'd like to have a Super on our side if things go south."

Having enough with ghosts and possible threats Oliver turned and walked from the room. Only to pause at the entrance and turn back.

"What did you say about _another_ Laurel Lance doppelganger?"

#SC#

The pipeline was a marvel of science, and a glorious feat of engineering. Sadly, none of the dimensional guests seemed all that impressed. They were even less so when they found out what Team Flash had been using the space for.

"The cells have a dampening field that prevents the Meta's powers from getting through," Cisco explained gesturing to the large glass window and the pipeline beyond. "Once in there, they ain't getting out."

The alternate Oliver and Barry exchanged looks, as Dinah crossed her arms. But it was Wonder Woman that spoke.

"So, you are just holding them here," She asked looking from Cisco to Barry, "Indefinitely?"

"Without trial or basic civil rights?" Dinah asked, "A second chance?"

"They're Meta's," Cisco explained, "There's no other way of holding them. They'll just escape and kill more people. Catching them was hard enough the first time round."

Now the visitors looked confused.

"The police doesn't have Meta holding facilities?" The visiting Flash asked.

"No," His double replied, "They aren't ready for dealing with Meta's."

"No one really is," Dinah replied, she looked to her teammates "In our world, there we have task forces and special groups for Meta crimes. We also have a few Meta prisons, like Strikers in Metropolis."

"I could send you some specs," Cyborg offered, "So you have some basis to work off."

"Yeah," Cisco replied looking a little overwhelmed, "That would be great."

"Enough," Earth-1 Oliver ordered sharply, "Focus please. Cisco, the reason we came down here?"

"Oh right," Cisco said moving towards the computer screen, and called a compartment into position. Black Siren was sitting cross legged in the middle of her cell, she looked up with a dark glare as she felt it slide in to dock. That was before she registered the sight before her and started to laugh.

"Well, well, well," She sung, climbing to her feet. Her eyes landing on her doppelganger, "Looks like there's another out there playing the little birdie." She looked her double up and down and gave a mocking smirk. "You might want to rethink your choices. That mask has already killed the Laurel Lance of this world."

"I'm different," Dinah replied simply. Black Siren shrugged dismissively.

"If the fishnets fit," Was all she said, as if she didn't believe her. Her attention then drifted to the two Oliver's and something dejected settled over her face.

"So, I guess even the multiverse has figured out a way to punish me." She said softly, "Not one, but two versions of you. That's two worlds where you made it off that boat, why not in mine?"

She apparently had enough of talking, as she moved to lean against the back wall of her cell. Arms cross, as she stared blankly at them.

Earth-1 Barry turned to his worlds Oliver.

"See Oliver," He said softly, "Its not our Laurel. Its someone else."

"All I see," Oliver replied, "Is a woman in pain."

"She tried to kill us," Barry argued.

Oliver turned to look at Black Siren, watching how she seemed to push herself as far back into the wall as she could. She was more effected by their presence then she was letting on. Oliver shifted, looking to the alternate Black Canary and back. Finally turning to look at Barry.

"You should have told me," Was all he said before he moved towards the cage, they kept her in. He saw Black Canary and his double leaving, followed by their team. He heard the alternate Flash call out. "I have a question! How do you feed them and how do they go to the bathroom?" Before he focused on the woman in front of him.

"Your worlds Oliver never came back from the island?" He asked. Watching as the Laurel from another world seemed to wince.

"Never made it to the island," Black Siren corrected, tightening her arms across her chest. The picture of a defensive stance. "Your…His father came back, my Oliver didn't."

"I'm sorry," Oliver said gently, and she huffed a dismissive sound. But he could see he was getting to her. Or at least he hoped he was. He was reading her, like she was his Laurel. But if Barry was right and she really wasn't the same. He might have been way off.

"On my earth, you've been dead for ten years," She didn't seem to realise she was talking, as her gaze seem to haze over in memory. "I moved to Central City for a fresh start. One bad decision after another and here I am now, in a cell on a parallel earth telling my sad, sad little tale to the doppelganger of the man I…. the man I loved."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Oliver replied, stepping closer to the glass. "You still have a chance now, a choice."

"Why do you care," She scoffed, turning away from him. "Cause I look like someone you used to know? That didn't mean anything to your friends. They put me in here and threw away the key."

Oliver scowled at the thought, casting a glare over his shoulder in the direction the others had gone. "It doesn't have to be like this," He repeated, turning back to her with his most earnest expression. "You do have a choice. Right here and right now. Someone once told me that circumstance could make something poison or nectar. What they meant was that we get to choose what we are, we get to choose who we are. This is your chance."

He watched as she finally turned back to him, stepping forward closer to the glass.

"So, tell me Laurel," He said, watching her swallow at the use of her name and wonder how long it had been since someone used it on her.

"Who are you really?"

#SC#

Superwoman knew that without Bruce there, she would have just flown right in to anything on this earth. Literally. But he was right about not knowing what to expect about this world. He was always good at keeping her feet on the ground. Also, literally.

Her scans of the world from high orbit, showed a planet that was both remarkably similar and completely different from the one she'd come from.

Heroes and Meta's both existed but they were no where near as wide spread. The publics reaction was still swinging towards the negative view. Another reason to stay off the radar. Again literally.

So, she waited as Bruce sort to get his Batwing working and try and find a way to reconnect to the Justice League's communications. In the end all she could do was wait. But there was one thing that not a lot of people knew about her.

Superwoman was surprisingly patient.

#SC#

"We need to get out of Metropolis."

Harley looked up from her cards, she'd managed to convince some of the men to play poker with her. Not that they really wanted too, it was clear to tell that were terrified about the whole thing. One or two of them, even had their cards facing the wrong way so Harley could see them. She turned to face her fellow dimensional traveller, and with a confused frown asked. "Why?"

"You don't mess around in Superwoman's backyard," Killer Frost said simply, as she paced her way around the warehouse.

"Well she ain't here," Harley replied, tossing down her cards and going through the pile for ones that suited her better.

"Are you sure about that?" Killer Frost asked, raising a white eyebrow at the nutcase. "Anyway, the thought of hanging out here still gives me the creeps."

"Pavlov's dog response," Harley stated, before cheering as she 'won' another hand of cards. "Mistah Jay and I play in Metropolis all the time! While once or was it twice…. anyway, it was a blast!"

"We can have a blast somewhere else," Killer Frost snapped back.

"Okay," Harley shrugged back as if she really didn't care either way. "As long as it's fun…...Ohhhh, Let's go to Star City! We can't have Batman, we can have the Batman knock off!"

"You want….?" Killer Frost cut herself off and shook her head. "You know what, I don't care. Just wake up that lump of metal. I'm not carrying his heavy ass around anymore."

"Oh Tinman?" Harley questioned before grinning widely and gesturing behind Killer Frost. "His been awake for a while."

Killer Frost turned her head slowly, watching as the skeletal metal body of Metallo stepped out of the shadows. His eyes glowing with a sickly green light. She turned back to glare at Harley.

"You could have told me sooner."

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and for the fact that this is kinda a bridging chapter.

Question to you. Which Metallo do you want? Standard Justice League cartoon Metallo or the Metallo that could reshape his body into anything?

Oliver and Black Siren's conversation was half taken, half inspired by e05e10 Who are you? Which I don't own.


End file.
